


Награда

by ilera



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drowning, Episode Related, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, рейтинг за описание удушья при утоплении
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Что, если в воду упала не Элизабет, а Норрингтон?
Relationships: James Norrington/Elizabeth Swann, James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Kudos: 19





	Награда

На праздновании по случаю повышения капитана Норрингтона было жарко и душно: дамы мучались в натуго затянутых корсетах, а джентльмены потели в своих длинных париках. Почетный караул, одетый с иголочки, вышагивал под марш, их лица не отражали ни радости, ни раздражения, и были невозмутимы, как у статуй. Сам Норрингтон, казалось, не испытывал никаких неудобств — в этот значимый для него день он был серьезен и сосредоточен.

Как только церемония возведения в ранг коммодора закончилась, и гости углубились в светскую беседу, Норрингтон приступил к самой сложной в его жизни задаче — покорению красавицы Элизабет Свон. Выпив для храбрости бокал шампанского, он отыскал девушку в толпе и отвел ее к стене гарнизона. Оказавшись с ним наедине, Элизабет как будто смутилась и отвела взгляд. Норрингтону было хорошо знакомо это чувство. Сделав Элизабет комплимент, как учили книги по этикету, он отвернулся, собираясь с мыслями. От следующих секунд зависело его будущее, и он не хотел все испортить случайным словом. Еще раз проговорив про себя фразу, он вновь повернулся к Элизабет. Увидев, как та пытается унять волнение, Норрингтон забыл заготовленную речь и заговорил почему-то о своем повышении. "Если хотите понравиться своей избраннице, — зазвучало у него в голове, — не углубляйтесь в разговоры о себе, лучше поговорите о ней". Он поспешил исправиться:  
— Вы достойная девушка, Элизабет.  
— Мне нечем дышать, — выдохнула та.  
— Я тоже немного волнуюсь... — с облегчением ответил Норрингтон.  
Краем глаза он заметил, как Элизабет пошатнулась. Сердце подскочило к горлу, и он, больше не думая о приличиях, схватил девушку за волосы и дернул на себя. Однако все случилось так внезапно, что он забыл, в каком неудобном положении находится сам. Когда Элизабет качнулась назад, Норрингтон качнулся вперед. Не успел он понять, что случилось, как потерял опору и рухнул со стены вниз.

От удара о воду у Норрингтона помутилось сознание, и в панике он сделал несколько вздохов под водой. Вынырнув, он забил руками, но в следующий миг вновь ушел под воду. Грудь сдавило от боли, а горло сжалось от ужаса. Никогда еще Норригтону не было так страшно. Он пытался выплыть на поверхность, но тяжелая одежда тянула вниз. Сердце колотилось уже в ушах, а перед глазами резко потемнело. Вода была повсюду: над ним, под ним, вокруг и внутри. Тело свело судорогой, а рот сам собой распахнулся в немом крике, и в него хлынула соленая вода. Сознание оставляло его, и Норрингтон из последних сил боролся с наступающей темнотой. Он видел немало утопленников — распухших, обглоданных рыбами и крабами, с вывалившимся белесым языком и выпученными или вовсе лопнувшими глазами. И вот сейчас ему предстояло стать одним из них. Норрингтон с ужасом представил, как его раздутое посиневшее тело выловят на берегу, как Элизабет упадет в обморок от отвращения. Она навечно запомнит его таким: расплывшимся, с пеной у рта и неопознаваемыми чертами лица. Последний раз дернув ногами, Норрингтон затих.

Первое, что ощутил Норрингтон — резкую боль в груди и чьи-то губы у его рта, а затем — яркий свет и громкие голоса. Кто-то перевернул его на бок, и его вырвало.  
— Я бы не додумался.  
— Ты явно не бывал в Сингапуре.  
Только сейчас Норрингтон понял, что ему холодно. Ощупав грудь, он понял, что лежит в одной рубашке: в воде шнурки развязались, и теперь она сползала с плеча. Чьи-то загорелые руки помогли ему сесть. Подняв голову, Норрингтон встретился взглядом со своим спасителем: у того были густо накрашенные глаза и длинные волосы с подвесками.  
— Благодарю вас, мистер...  
— О, не стоит благодарностей, лейтенант, — замахал тот руками, — или капитан?  
— Коммодор, — поправил Норрингтон. — А где мой камзол, мистер?..  
— Зовите меня Джеком, коммодор. А от вашего камзола пришлось избавиться, чтобы мы оба не пошли ко дну. Тяжелый же он у вас! Но если вы прикажете своим людям, они наверняка его выловят, прямо как сеть для рыб, ха-ха-ха.  
Джек рассмеялся так заразительно, что Норрингтон тоже улыбнулся. Парик он где-то потерял, и мокрые волосы неприятно липли к лицу. Заметив, что он с трудом способен оставаться в сидячем положении, Джек обнял его за плечи, поддерживая. Норрингтон с особой остротой ощутил, как от нарушения всех приличий его отделяет лишь тонкая ткань постоянно сползающей рубашки. Однако от руки Джека исходило столь нужное ему тепло, и он не отстранился. А в следующую минуту пожалел об этом: на настиле появился губернатор с отрядом солдат.  
— Коммодор, вы целы? Что случилось? — взволнованно осведомился тот, приседая рядом.  
— Я цел, сэр, благодарю вас.  
— Элизабет заметила, как вы упали, и позвала на помощь, но я вижу, что помощь уже подоспела, — и губернатор перевел взгляд на Джека.  
— Не стоит благодарностей, я просто не мог позволить утонуть такому красавцу, — белозубо улыбнулся тот.  
Никогда еще Норрингтона не называли красивым. Холод внезапно отступил.  
— Коммодор спас меня, папочка, — добавила появившаяся рядом Элизабет.  
Все это время Норрингтон разглядывал лицо незнакомца. Что-то в облике Джека выдавало в нем опытного моряка, а кроме того весь его вид казался знакомым. Однако он еще не пришел в себя полностью и никак не мог собраться с мыслями. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Джек вдруг засуетился:  
— Что ж, раз Джек Во... больше не нужен, Джеку пора.  
Потеряв опору, Норрингтон чуть не завалился на спину.  
— Оревуар, джентльмены, чао.  
Махнув на прощание рукой, Джек скрылся из вида.  
— Разойтись, — приказал Норрингтон солдатам, еле сдерживаясь.  
Когда те ступили на твердый берег, он склонился над водой, и его снова вырвало.  
— Папа, коммодору нужно домой, пока он не подхватил простуду.  
— Конечно, Элизабет, ты, как всегда, права.  
— Дай же ему свой сюртук.  
— Ах да...  
На плечи Норрингтона накинули сюртук, но руки Джека были теплее.  
— Благодарю вас, сэр.  
— Что вы, коммодор, после того, как вы спасли мою дочь. Ведь это она могла упасть и разбиться о камни. Само провидение защитило вас.  
— И Джек, — добавил Норрингтон.  
— Как забавно, — улыбнулся губернатор, — его зовут так же, как известного пирата Джека Воробья.  
— Это распространенное имя, папочка.  
Норрингтон промолчал. Теперь он понял, почему Джек выглядел знакомым: его лицо смотрело с листовок "Разыскивается", развешанных на большой земле. Ну почему его спаситель оказался пиратом?  
— Джилетт! — позвал он нехотя. — В городе прячется пират Джек Воробей. Я хочу, чтобы ты его разыскал и привел ко мне.  
— Но, коммодор, он же спас вам жизнь, — ахнула Элизабет.  
— Знаю, — поджал губы Норрингтон, — но закон есть закон.

Когда солдаты вернулись ни с чем, Норрингтон почти не удивился — если бы Джека Воробья было легко поймать, его давно поймали бы. Когда ночью его разбудил звук закрывающегося окна, он удивился еще меньше — пират решил убить заклятого врага. Сев в кровати, Норрингтон произнес спокойно:  
— Вы все равно не заставите меня замолчать.  
Тень отделилась от стены и вошла в освещенный луной круг.  
— Рад это слышать, коммодор. Не люблю молчунов, знаете ли.  
— Не приближайтесь ко мне, — предупредил Норрингтон, но Джек даже не думал останавливаться. Его походка была плавной, а улыбка — соблазняющей.  
— Так-то вы благодарите своего спасителя? Ай-ай-ай, коммодор, как невежливо.  
— Чего вы хотите?  
— Награду.  
Джек сел на край кровати и приподнял брови. Норрингтон отодвинулся, но Джек последовал за ним.  
— У меня нет здесь денег, — выдавил Норрингтон, упираясь спиной в изголовье кровати.  
— Какой вы меркантильный, коммодор, — чуть ли не пропел Джек и, обхватив его за талию, подтащил к себе.  
Ожидая всего, кроме этого, Норрингтон даже не сопротивлялся. Джек же, нагло воспользовавшись этим замешательством, поцеловал его в губы.  
— Пират! — выругался Норрингтон, отплевываясь.  
— Верно, дорогуша, — обрадовался Джек.  
— Убирайся отсюда, пока я тебя не прикончил!  
— Чем же вы собираетесь меня прикончить, коммодор? — Джек поиграл бровями и опустил взгляд на бриджи Норрингтона. — Уж не вашим ли... кортиком?  
— Вон!  
— Ладно-ладно, ухожу, — надул губы Джек и соскочил с постели. Около окна он обернулся и сверкнул золотым зубом: — Но я еще вернусь, коммодор.  
Когда пират исчез из виду, Норрингтон с опозданием подумал, что его следовало арестовать.


End file.
